fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Genesect (SSB Crusade)
This article details Genesect as it appears in Super Smash Bros. Crusade, not the character as a whole. Please do not edit anything here unless it is categories that could be added or if the creator gives you permission. Genesect is a newcomer appearing in Super Smash Bros. Crusade. Being from the Pokémon series, Genesect was a project led by Team Plasma, modifying many aspects of this fighter through technology; this includes the cannon on its back. As such, Genesect is a fearful smasher who can adapt to his situation easily. Attributes Genesect is a fighter that's rather heavyweight (along the likes of Ganondorf) with a medium-high height and suprisingly good speed. Most of his attacks are rather strong and has a balance of close-range moves and projectiles. Having been modified to be a powerful Pokémon, Genesect is built as a character to meet all sorts of expectations; his main way of doing this is through switching drives, which gives his Techno Blast moves different effects. However, each drive (asides from the Plasma Drive) can only be used a certain number of times before it must be switched out to charge (fully charging takes about 15–20 seconds). According to the director, this represents Power Points from the Pokémon series. Genesect can switch between 1 of 5 drives: *'Plasma Drive': Regular white shots, average power and speed. *'Burn Drive': Red-tinted shots, less knockback but stronger and traps foes in fire. *'Chill Drive': Light blue-tinted shots, slower but longer range and can freeze foes at close range. *'Douse Drive': Dark blue-tinted shots, no damage but very high set knockback. *'Shock Drive': Yellow-tinted shots, weaker but stuns foes for a short time. Moves Moves listed in bold represent moves effected by the Drive Genesect equips through his Neutral Special. Standard Moves *Neutral attack - Two claw swipes followed by a headbutt. *Side tilt - Fires up to three small Techno Blasts at an opponent. *Up tilt - Slashes upwards. *Down tilt - Slashes downwards in an X-shaped fashion. *Dash Attack - Charges forward; if it makes contact, Genesect will jump backwards too. *Forward Smash - Charges up a large Techno Blast. *Up Smash - Summons magnet bombs that fly upwards. *Down Smash - Fires a mysterious signal beam downwards in both directions. *Neutral Aerial - Fires a medium size Techno Blast forward. *Side Aerial - Puts its claws in front and spins rapidly. *Up Aerial - Fires multiple rapid Techno Blasts. *Down Aerial - Slashes downwards with a shadow effect. *Back Aerial - Propels itself backwards with a small Techno Blast. Grab and Pummel *Grab - Genesect stretches a claw forward. *Pummel - Slices the opponent. *Forward Throw - Throws the foe forward slightly and fires three beams of light at them. *Back Throw - Throws the opponent back with a wave of energy. *Up Throw - Slowly rises upward and then slashes the foe. *Down Throw - Jumps over the foe and strikes with a Zap Cannon. Other *Weak Ledge Attack - Gets up and sweeps the floor with a slash. *Strong Ledge Attack - Gets up and shoots the floor in front of him with an explosion. *Upwards Floor Attack - Jumps up and slashes downward. *Downwards Floor Attack - Propels itself upward with a large blast. *Sitting Floor Attack - Jumps up with a spinning slash. Special Moves Final Smash Genesect's Final Smash is the Genesect Army. When used, Genesect fires a slow Flash Cannon across the stage, and anybody hit by it after the move dissipates is transported to a black area. There, 4 Genesect in Jet Form arrive and simultaneously fire Hyper Beam at all the caught opponents. The playable Genesect then arrives and unleashes one last move against the foes: Giga Impact, which sends everyone flying. This move's concept is based upon the Genesect Army from the Anime and Movies; although in their origin source, the Army consisted of 4 regular Genesects and a Shiny Genesect, only the four regular Genesects appear in the move. Other Taunts *Crouches down, as the cannon slightly glows. *Genesect looks up as the cannon moves around on its own and adjusts its position. *Holds its claws in front of its face and then moves them out of the way quickly in an X shape. *Points toward the camera with a gleaming claw. Idle Poses *Scratches its head confusingly. *Brushes off one of its claws. On-Screen Appearance The Jet form flies in from the background as it slowly transforms into Genesect, who softly lands onto the platform. Palette Swaps *Paleozic Purple - Purple armor, red iris *Shiny Crimson - Red armor, blue-violet iris *Metallic Blue - Blue armor, yellow iris *Violent Violet - Violet armor, purple iris *Prehistoric Caramel - Brown armor, white iris *Ancient Green - Green armor, yellow iris *Hunter Black - Black armor, red iris *Alloy White - White armor, yellow iris *Master Silver - Gray armor, violet iris *Glimmering Gold - Yellow armor, light green iris *Simmering Orange - Orange armor, sky blue iris *Camouflage Armor - Camo armor, gray iris Trophies Classic The Paleozic Pokémon, Genesect was the top hunter back in the day, topping even fierce competitors like Tyrantrum. Team Plasma found the remains of Genesect, revived it, and modified it with advanced technology; the big gun on its back is the main attraction now. That doesn't mean Genesect has lost its hunting prowess, though; it's fast, powerful, and ready to take on any challenge. All-Star Genesect can compact into a smaller form known as Jet Genesect, allowing for high-speed flight. It doesn't have much use on ground since it's a bit of a slow ground, but it allows for a good recovery. What is a good move on foot for Genesect is Metal Claw; if it hits, it can tear through shields easily. Break shields to stun your opponents, and then send them flying with a smash attack! Challenge Genesect's signature move is Techno Blast, and it will do whatever it can to make sure that foes realize this. It can switch between one of five drives, where any moves using Techno Blast are affected in different ways. However, you have to switch between drives constantly, as they only have limited use and must recharge while not in use. Battle Spire Genesect starts off his Final Smash with a Flash Cannon, a slow but powerful move that definitely lives up to the "Flash" part. Anybody struck by this dazzling move can't see what's going on: Genesect gathers an army that unleashes powerful Hyper Beams. It finishes off the combo with a Giga Impact that sends the opponents flying, but Genesect needs to rest for a moment after using the move. Trailer Legends Awakened Trivia *The game refers to Genesect's neutral, purple drive as the "Plasma Drive". This name has never appeared before in a main Pokémon series game and never appeared after this game. Category:Super Smash Bros. Crusade Category:Playable Characters Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Bug Pokémon Category:Steel Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Subpages Category:Genderless Category:Robots Category:Fighters